Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a flexible printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a configuration of a flexible printed circuit board of an electronic apparatus including a structure supported in a manner rotatable with respect to an apparatus main unit, the flexible printed circuit board electrically connecting the apparatus main unit and the structure.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras including a display device, such as a liquid crystal panel, which is provided in a manner rotatable with respect to an apparatus main unit, have come into widespread use. The user of such a digital camera is capable of rotating the display device, thereby checking an object or the like displayed on the display device from various angles with respect to the apparatus main unit. Electronic apparatuses thus improved in user-friendliness by causing a structure, such as the display device, to be supported in a manner rotatable with respect to the apparatus main unit have come into widespread use.
To electrically connect the apparatus main unit and the structure of the electronic apparatus, a flexible printed circuit board is widely used. For example, a known form of wiring using the flexible printed circuit board has a configuration in which the flexible printed circuit board is wrapped around a rotating shaft that supports the structure, via a double-sided tape or the like (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-90707). In the case of such a configuration, when the flexible printed circuit board is wrapped around the shaft, a repelling force against the wrapping is generated in the flexible printed circuit in a direction of causing the flexible printed circuit board to come off from the shaft.
On the other hand, there has conventionally been a strong demand for downsizing the electronic apparatus, and one method for achieving the downsizing of the electronic apparatus is to reduce the diameter of the shaft around which the flexible printed circuit board is wrapped. However, along with reduction of the diameter of the shaft, the repelling force generated in the flexible printed circuit board in the direction of coming off from the shaft is increased, and hence there is a possibility of making it difficult to perform an operation for wrapping the flexible printed circuit board around the shaft. Further, if the flexible printed circuit board is wrapped around the shaft by applying a large force so as to increase adherence between the shaft and the double-side tape, there is an increase in the risk of breaking the wiring in the flexible printed circuit board.